Kid Icarus Character Bios
by Riley Sky
Summary: A reference to my Kid Icarus fanfic. All the characters plus new ones created! Check out 'Kid Icarus Rebound!
1. Introduction

**Hello again! Sky here from my Pokemon SOA stories and my Kid Icarus Rebound fanfic! And this is the Kid Icarus Character Bio!**

***crickets chirp***

**Whew! I'm relieved the cohost from Rebound didn't follow m-…**

**Hades: HELLO READERS!**

…**..crud.**

**Hades: Hmpth. You should be happy to see me! I bring the fun!**

**More like the agony. *sigh* Anyways, I'm in the process of writing the Kid Icarus Rebound story and I figured with all the characters, we may need a bio page. Asked my readers; they seem cool. But one suggested I do a separate story so it got me thinking "Why not?"**

**Hades: Smart reader. Can I eat his/her soul? I bet it tastes like chocolate cake! So sweet and scrumptious with a soft fudgey inside that…**

**OK ENOUGH! *clears throat* I'll be writing the main characters of the story here in their own little unique chapter. Something for the readers to refer to if they ever need to. I'll update when I can and who knows? Maybe I'll add minor characters if I get bored.**

**Hades: Are you adding me? I am the co-host after all.**

**NO I AM NOT. YOU GO NOW.**

**Hades: I'm a floating voice in the vast nothingness. What else can I do?**

***face palm* Readers? Please read, review and enjoy future updates to this as well as my Kid Icarus Rebound story. To those who haven't read it and are reading this, you should totally check it out!**


	2. Pit and Dark Pit

**Pit and Dark Pit**

**First appearance:**** Pit (first Kid Icarus game) Dark Pit (Uprising)**

**Age:**** About 14 or 15 appearance wise. Decided to make them a tiny older for this story though I note that angels age at an ****extremely**** slow rate.**

**Appearance:**** Same as Uprising. They might've grown a tiny bit but otherwise, no real change.**

**Personalities:**** Still the same as before. Pit's lighthearted, optimistic, ready to protect the world and sometimes a bit weird. Dark Pit has an attitude and can be a little dark sometimes. Loves to fight and typically flies solo. But he helps out his 'twin' whenever needed.**

**Pit's Bio:**** After the war was over, Pit did everything to help out Palutena rebuild her home and assist the humans in their town construction. Whenever he wasn't doing that or training, Pit relaxes in his hot springs or explores. Tends to like floor ice cream…a LOT. **

**Dark Pit's Bio:**** Losing his powers and flight was a bit irritating but he manages best he can. Dark Pit likes solitude most of the time so he travels across the land to hone his fighting skills and 'discover himself'. Occasionally, he'll run into other gods/goddesses he knew from the past war or visit Palutena's temple to train with Pit.**


	3. Palutena and Viridi

**Palutena, Goddess of Light**

**First Appearance:**** Kid Icarus (first game)**

**Age:**** Apperancewise, about 22. Has not changed since Uprising.**

**Appearance:**** Same as Uprising**

**Personality:**** Not much change. She has been a bit more responsible about Pit's safety ever since that scare with the Chaos Kin. Though she'll still risk his safety from time to time, Palutena is careful not to get her angel killed. **

**Bio:**** When the war ended, Palutena went right to work rebuilding her temple grounds. Helped make the centurions a little stronger should a catastrophe happen yet again. Watches over the humans to make sure all is well and light is strong within the world. She keeps in contact with a few other gods/goddesses and houses Dark Pit at times but mostly has Pit to keep her company.**

**Viridi, Goddess of Nature**

**First Appearance:**** Uprising**

**Age:**** Appearancewise, about 9 and a half. Aged a tiny bit since Uprising.**

**Appearance:**** Same as Uprising. Grown a little taller but kept her looks. According to Uprising, she claims to stay young with good skin care. **

**Personality:**** There has been some change between Uprising and Rebound. She still had some resentment towards humans but controls it. Focus is more on helping the earth prosper and fighting off enemies who threaten the Earth's safety. Viridi's intelligent but sometimes her childish side comes out. After time, she's shown to have a humorous side. After the Aurum invasion, Viridi has a change of heart and fights as an ally even after the Underworld War was over. Though she denies it, Viridi has a soft spot for Pit. Evidence in Uprising includes saving his life while fighting Aurum Pyrrhon, taking him in when Palutena's possessed, helping him beat the Chaos Kin and initially forbidding Pit to use the power of flight to save Dark Pit. Some fans speculate that in Chapter 23, Viridi ordered her troops to attack Hades when Pit was trapped in his belly.**

**Bio:**** With the war over, Viridi had to patch up her sanctuary and help rebuild Arlon's Lunar Sanctum. Also manages to keep the earth's nature in balance with her powers. She's starting to be friends with Pit, Palutena and Dark Pit; contacts them sometimes and helps whenever needed. In 'Rebound', Viridi offers her assistance because of how Orcos viciously destroys nature.**


End file.
